Wrong Number
by i love hershey
Summary: It started as a wrong number but grew into so much more. ONE-SHOT BellaxEdward


**Declaimer**: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible.

**Hey guys. This is a one-shot. Just wanted to try it out.**

**Summary**: It started as a wrong number but grew into so much more

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella you have to do it," Alice said, jumping from her seat.

I sighed, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Of course," Rose said, handing me the napkin.

I sighed and looked back on the napkin. You see, two days ago Alice and Rose forced me into going to a club. And that's where I met Jacob…

_Flashback_

_"Let's dance Bella!" Alice screamed over the music as she grabbed me and Rose._

_She swayed along with the music as Rose moved along with her. They started grinding together catching the attention of a lot of males. I'm not really that surprised at all. I mean they're beautiful. I could never reach their beauty. I'm just a plain Jane, dull brown eyes and brown hair to match. _

_I sighed, deciding to head back to our table. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my arm. I was taken by surprised and turned around, ready to punch the guy._

_"Hold up pretty lady," the man said, hands up as he eyed my fist. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance."_

_I eyed him. He seemed to notice my hesitation and flashed me a smile. "Just one dance."_

_He seemed like a nice guy, handsome too. He was nicely built that showed through his tight shirt. His skin was dark and his eyes bright from the lights. "Alright," I said, letting him lead the way._

_"My name's Jacob," the man said. "Yours?"_

_"Bella," I answered, giving him a smile._

_The song, Just Dance, began to flood the club. He started to dance as I tried to follow his lead. We end up giving up since I stepped on his feet at least 20 times. We laughed as we found our way back to the table._

_"I had a really nice time Bella," Jacob said._

_"Me too Jacob."_

_"Here's my number," Jacob said, scribbling down his number on a stray napkin left on the table. He handed it to me. "Call me."_

_I accepted the napkin and nodded. "Ok."_

_For the rest of the night, we talked and laughed together._

_End of Flashback_

I really had a nice time with Jacob and I really wanted to give him a call… I looked up to see Alice's and Rose's face. Their excitement written all over their face. "Alight," I said.

I looked at the number. _(347) 952-8991_ Wait, I looked back. Or is it _(347) 958-8991_? I groaned and flopped onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can't read the number. It's smudged," I said, burying my head into my pillow.

"Let me read it," Alice piped, taking the napkin out of my hand. She nodded to herself and handed it back. "It's defiantly (347) 952-8991."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"As sure as I'm in love with Jasper," Alice said, smiling. Jasper is her fiancée. They're high school sweethearts and Jasper finally popped the question a few months ago.

"Alright then," I said, grabbing my phone. I dialed the number, waiting for Jacob to answer.

"Hello?" a velvety voice answered.

"J-jacob?" I answered back. The voice was not Jacob's that's for sure.

"I'm sorry, I think you have to wrong number," the man said. "My name's Edward not Jacob."

"Oh," I said, giving a glare at Alice for giving me the wrong number. "I'm sorry then. Good-bye."

"Wait!" Edward's voice screamed through the phone. "I know this is weird and all, but…do you think you would like to have coffee with me?"

My eyes widen at his offer, "Um…sure?"

"That's great," Edward said. He gave me the information for us to meet up. I was surprised when he told us to meet at a coffee shop just around the block from my apartment.

We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up.

I looked up to the awaiting eyes of Alice and Rose. "Well, Alice, you gave me the wrong number but I still ended up having a date."

Alice squealed and started talking about finding the best outfit for tomorrow.

I sighed and turned to Rose who only shrugged. "Guess you need your rest for tomorrow's date."

I cracked a smile at Rose, "Yeah, I think you're right. Night Rose."

"Night Bella," she said, as she walked out of my room.

_The Next Day_

It didn't draw to me that I was meeting a complete stranger until 15 minutes of meeting Edward.

"What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to meet someone for coffee over the phone?" I kept talking to myself as Alice and Rose did my make-up.

"Hush now Bella," Alice scolded me. "I'll mess up your make-up if you don't stop moving."

I stopped talking and let Alice and Rose do their magic. Once they were finished, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow." I didn't look like Bella Swan. I looked like a different person. I was wearing a black tank dress with a crochet skirt that reached just above my knees.

"Thanks you guys," I said, turning to hug my two best friends.

"Go get him Bella," Alice said.

I walked to the door and waved good-bye before heading to the coffee shop. I looked around the coffee shop. Edward said look for the guy with disheveled hair. I saw two men with disheveled hair. One was picking his nose and drinking coffee. I eyed him in disgust. I turned to the other male and my eyes widened. He looked like a god. I couldn't figure out which one was Edward.

I began walking towards the god looking man. I'd take my chances with this guy. I nervously walked up to him.

"Hi, um are you Edward?" I asked quietly. I could have sworn his eyes widen but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"That would be me," he said. My knees almost gave way when I heard his voice. If I thought his voice was breathtaking over the voice, hearing it in person was like going to heaven. "Are you that girl that called me?"

I blushed as I realized how we ended up meeting up. "Yeah. My name's Bella, by the way."

"Bella," He whispered my name. "Just as your name says, you're beautiful."

My face went redder. "Thanks Edward."

He gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away. "Have a seat. Coffee?"

I nodded my head as Edward got a waitress to get us coffee.

"So Bella, how did you come across my number?" Edward wondered as the coffee was set down on the table.

I shifted my eyes on the table to avoid looking into Edward's eyes.

"Well you see, I was actually looking for a different person-" Bella got cut off my Edward.

"This Jacob person?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you see his number was smudged on the paper and I had my friend read me the number since I couldn't read it," I said.

Edward chuckled. "So it was by chance that you picked my number?"

I laughed, "I guess you can say that."

"Well I'm glad your friend picked my number," Edward said, staring at me.

His eyes were dazzlingly me. His green, emerald eyes looking through my brown eyes. He leaned closer to my face, closing his eyes. I found myself leaning towards Edward as our lips touched each other for a light kiss. Edward moved his face slowly and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. You're so beautiful that I have to tell myself not to move to fast," Edward said.

I laughed, "It's alright Edward. I really enjoyed it." I blushed.

Edward's face brightened. "That's great. So tell me about yourself?"

"Well I'm an English teacher and my two best friends are Alice and Rose," I said. "You?"

Edward stayed silent for a second and then answered, "I'm a doctor at the local hospital and I guess that's all." He laughed.

"No No No!" a voice screamed. "You guys are suppose to be kissing and making babies!"

I blushed at the words and turn to see Alice fuming.

"Alice what are you doing here," I asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Rose asked. "Stalking you of course."

"Duh," Alice said. She turned to Edward and broke into a wide smile. "Hi I'm Alice and this is Rose. Don't mind us, we're just making sure that Bella doesn't shrew up this date."

I groaned and covered my face, "Alice can you please leave."

Alice pouted while Edward laughed. "Fine."

She walked away from the table while Rose mouthed to Bella that she better give her the details later. Bella nodded her head and turned back to Edward.

"I am so sorry about them Edward," I said.

Edward shook his head, "It's alright Bella. I found them quite funny."

I shook my head. "So where were we?"

_After the Date_

I opened my apartment door slowly, afraid to see what was behind it.

"You might as well open it quickly," Alice said, "You're not getting away."

"Damn," I muttered, opening the door wider, "Can I at least change?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "If you must."

I ran to my room and changed into some sweats and a old t-shirt. I came back out to see Alice and Rose sitting down on the coach.

"Tell us everything," Alice said, grabbing me and pushing me down onto the coach.

"We just talked Alice," I said.

Rose snorted. "Please Bella, we saw you kiss. Give us details."

I blushed. I decided to tell them everything. I was getting to the end when my phone rang. I grabbed my phone and saw Edward calling.

I smiled and answered, "Hey Edward."

"Hey, I know this is pretty quick but are you free this Friday?" He asked.

"I don't think I have anything planned," I said.

"That's great. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I blushed and said, "Friday? Sure."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great," I said. "I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye Bella," he then hung up.

I must have had the stupidest smile on my face because Alice grabbed me and started jumping around.

"I have another date with Edward," I said.

"That means we need to go shopping and find the perfect outfit," Alice said, running to her room.

"Damn that woman," Rose said. She turned to me and said, "I need to find a man's number and make her read his number if I can get a date with a hot guy."

I laughed, "Well I did hear Edward saying that his best friend was single."

"Bella you are the best," Rose said, smiling at me.

The End

**Ok that was probably the worst story I have ever written. But that's the end of the story. Please review and tell me what you guys think? Oh and I don't own Just Dance by Lady Gaga**

**Picture of Bella's tank dress on my profile!**

**Ilovehershey(:**


End file.
